M to M
Perfil thumb|250px|M to M *'Nombre:' 엠투엠 / M To M *'Nombre real:' 손준혁 / Son Joon Hyuk *'Profesión:' Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 177 cm. *'Peso:' 64 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' A Sobre M to M M to M debuto como una banda proyecto creada por Kim Jin Ho de SG Wannabe y Son Joon Hyuk. Los dos cantantes eran ambos ganadores de premios en el Festival de la Canción Riverside alojados por MBC. Son Joon Hyuk es también conocido como el que hizo la sonorización de un cantante cibernético llamado "Adam." En el primer y segundo álbum, Kim Jin Ho de SG Wannabe trabajó junto con la banda como cantante invitado. Tras la salida de los integrantes Choi Jung Hwan y Jung Jin Woo del grupo en el 2012 Son Joon Hyuk siguio promocionando en solitario pero con el nombre del grupo. Temas para Dramas *''You're Everything'' tema para Fashion King (2012) *''This is really goodbye'' tema para Lie To Me (2011) *''Perfect your love'' tema para Dr.Champ (2010) *''Geurae Geurae (Yeah Yeah)'' tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *"Because of her" tema para Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) *''Dora Garira'' tema para Comrades (2010) *''My Love is not a Sin'' tema para Harvest Villa (2010) *''I'm Going'' tema para Pasta (2010) *''In A Storm'' tema para East of Eden (2008) *''Little Love'' tema para East of Eden (2008) *''Nae Ggoom Ee Yuh'' tema para When It's At Night (2008) *''Miracle'' tema para What Star Did You Come From (2006) *''타버린 나무'' tema para Sad Love Story (2005) *''Without You'' tema para Magic (2005) Discografía Corea Álbum Mini Álbum Single Colaboraciones *SG Wannabe, Kim Jong Kook, Vibe, M to M - Big 4 Of Voices In My Dream (2005) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Kyung Hee University *M To M solía ser un dúo conformado por Son Joon Hyu y Kim Jin Ho, pero mas tarde Kim Jin Ho se unió a SG Wannabe y con su salida se agregaron dos nuevos miembros: Choi Jung Hwan y Jung Jin Woo, sin embargo, tiempo después ellos también se retiraron del grupo; y tras la salida de los integrantes Choi Jung Hwan y Jung Jin Woo del grupo en el 2012, Son Joon Hyuk decidió promocionar como solista y bajo el nombre de M To M. *SG Wannabe y M To M solían pertenecer a la misma empresa. *M To M debutó como grupo el 11 de Marzo del 2004, mientras que el debut como solista de Son Joon Hyuk bajo el nombre de M To M fue el 28 de Mayo del 2014 con su single "There's No Way". El tema "There's No Way" no tuvo MV. *La mayoría de los MVs de M To M como grupo han sido borrados de youtube, pero re-subidos por fans de manera no oficial, esto se debe, tal vez, a que M To M ahora solo es el nombre artístico de Son Joon Hyu, y todas las regalías de los MVs irían para el y no para sus anteriores miembros si dichos vídeos seguirían subidos a youtube de manera oficial. Los MVs anteriormente realizados le pertenecían al grupo y no solo a Son Joon Hyu y es por eso, tal vez, que ya no se encuentran disponibles de manera oficial. Los vídeos que se encuentran disponibles en youtube de manera oficial de M To M como grupo, son aquellos donde cantaron temas para dramas, ya que las regalías de esos temas queda para la empresa que que escribió y produjo las letras de los temas para dramas. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Wikipedia en Coreano Galería Son Joon Hyuk.jpg Son Joon Hyuk2.jpg Son Joon Hyuk3.jpg Videografía 엠투엠 M To M - 너라는 바람 A wind of you Official M V|A Wind Of You 엠투엠 M To M - 그리다 지우다 Miss you erase you (feat. 백선녀 Baek Sunnyeo) Official M V|Miss You Erase You Feat. Baek Sunnyeo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2014